


False God

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, except theres some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: But we might just get away with itReligion's in your lipsEven if it's a false god





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am and i have to wake up at 5
> 
> this fic consisted of me listening to False God by taylor swift on repeat for literally hours on end several days in a row
> 
> i didnt edit at all but whats new 
> 
> anyway this is vaguely bookverse and it's mostly just smut but there's also Feelings

Elphaba had never been particularly religious. It was a concept more or less out of her comprehension.

Why devote so much time and energy and effort into something that was little more than mythology adopted into society?

From a young age, and even more so since leaving Shiz, she had committed herself to a life of atheism; devoting herself not to saints or gods or deities, but to her work, to action, discovery, rebellion.

Maybe having something to devote herself to would help to ease the emotional stress of orchestrating an uprising.

She had never been religious, and yet she found herself inside a small temple in the middle of the Emerald City, kneeling before the shrine of Saint Glinda. 

She prayed for safety, for health, for comfort. 

She asked the unmoving statue in front of her to guide her into the future, protect her, lead her in her quest towards revolution.

Was this worship? 

Certainly not. 

And if it was, well... she’d never admit it to herself.

* * *

She was so achingly lonely, maybe that was why she had been doing so much praying and soul-searching.

She would often go days- sometimes even weeks- without talking to anyone.

So she would talk to the shrine, to Saint Glinda, a one-sided conversation.

“It’s silly, I know you can’t hear me, but I just think it’s nice to be able to talk to someone.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Elphaba jumped as an awfully familiar voice echoed throughout the room. “I knew we’d be reunited someday, but this is one of the last places I expected to find you.”

She turned around, to see a figure, silhouetted in the moonbeams, casting shadows all throughout the room. She knew that voice, knew that figure, and she refused to believe what she was seeing.

“Who are you?” Elphaba asked, backing into the shadows, trying to keep her own identity hidden.

“I’ve been holding out for quite a while now, you terribly sweet thing.” Golden hair glowing in the dim light, blue eyes with a familiar sparkle. That voice- angelic and sweet and so much like home, even though they’d spent years apart. It really was her “Don’t you think we’ve both waited long enough?”

“Glinda,” Elphaba froze where she stood, “What are you doing here?”

“Funny, I was going to ask the same of you. You never were the religious type, Elphie, I’m surprised to see you here.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“I heard you praying; I’d recognize your voice anywhere, love. Frankly, I’m flattered that you’ve been praying to the saint that bears my name.”

Elphaba blushed, unsure of what to say. 

What was there to be said? 

Yes, she  _ had _ been praying to Saint Glinda, and  _ yes _ , it was most definitely because she missed the Glinda she had come to know and love.

“I’ve missed you.” Elphaba said, carefully taking Glinda’s hand in her own, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I’ve been so… lost without you.”

“How long has it been now? Four, five years?”

“Something like that.”

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do then, haven’t we?”

It was such a terrible idea to let Glinda distract her from her mission, but at the same time… she had been so alone for so long, she needed the contact, the love, the familiarity. 

She could get away with one stolen night.

“Yes, my love, we do.”

The last time she had kissed Glinda, they had been parting ways, but this kiss was entirely different: a greeting of sorts, a celebration, a reunion of two broken and worn halves of a whole heart.

Oh, she had missed this. She had told Glinda to hold out, but in reality, the wait had been just as excruciatingly painful for her.

Elphaba only became aware of the fact that she was crying when the saltiness of tears cut through the sweet taste of her lover’s kiss.

She pulled away, her heart racing, arms wrapped around Glinda’s waist. A sob shook her body. There was no way this was real, the Glinda in front of her had to be a vision, a figment of her exhausted mind. She had to be losing her grip on reality, that was the only explanation.

“Elphaba?” Glinda held a hand to her face, taking a half-step back. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve missed you.” Elphaba said, her voice shaking, “Kiss me again, please, help me believe that you’re not just a dream.”

Glinda kissed her again, biting her lip, hands roaming everywhere, and  _ oh sweet Oz _ , it was so  _ real _ . 

* * *

Elphaba had never been particularly religious.

But, Hell and Oz, if she’d ever been so completely devoted to something as much as she’d been devoted to memorizing every curve of Glinda’s body, every inch of her soft skin, the way she tasted like moonlight and expensive wine...

If loving Glinda was a religion, then Elphaba decided she would be its sole devout follower.

The holy text would be the curves and contours of Glinda’s body, every single detail of her from her soft golden hair to the faint scars on her shoulder; from her shimmering blue gaze to the silvery stretch marks on the inside of her thighs. She would read the texts from cover to cover, committing every single detail to memory.

Worship wouldn’t be regular, like with most religions. Instead, she would make the most of every single second she was graced with Glinda’s presence, whenever that may be.

Like right now, for example. Glinda was here,  _ really _ here, glowing like an angel in the light of the moon, just as beautiful and radiant as the statue of the saint that shared her name. Elphaba soaked in every second that Glinda spent lavishing her with pure love.

“Sit,” Glinda said in between fervent kisses, and Elphaba complied, resting herself against the steps that led to the altar of Saint Glinda.

And if loving Glinda was a religion, then this would be the sermon. She loved Glinda because Glinda made her feel loved in a way she had never experienced before.

She was so slow, so gentle, so careful. Never in her life had Elphaba been treated with such absolute gentleness.

But- at the same time- never before had she been so absolutely and fervidly loved, so hungrily kissed, so needily touched.

Glinda was the only person she’d ever want this close- was it because she was so loving? Or was she so loving because she was the only person Elphaba let close enough to love her?

Regardless- there was nowhere else in the world she’d rather be than right here, her body melting into Glinda’s, soft whispers echoing in the otherwise hauntingly silent cathedral.

“Elphie?” Glinda whispered against her collarbone.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Glinda sat up, her gaze meeting Elphaba’s, “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Elphaba kissed her softly, “And I love you too.”

No words left to say, Elphaba kissed Glinda again, guiding her to lay on the floor, in the shadow of Saint Glinda’s altar.

She was so incredibly devoted to Glinda, she had been for years, but now that they were finally reunited, it really showed.

She pressed kiss after kiss to Glinda’s lips, to her jawline, to her neck, to that soft spot just behind her ear, the very spot that Elphaba knew Glinda loved being kissed.

Elphaba slid a hand up Glinda’s skirt, and when she heard no complaints from her lover, she pressed on.

“Sweet Oz, you’re wet.”

“You could say I’ve been anticipating this.” Glinda laughed- Elphaba had forgotten how much she missed that laugh. “It’s- it’s been a while since I’ve…”

“You never found anyone?” Elphaba traced a fingertip across the wetness, enjoying how she was able to make Glinda shiver. “But you’re so amazing and smart and beautiful and perfect- how come you never found anyone else?”

“First of all, you’re the only one I could ever truly love, I’m sure of it. And secondly- I do have a husband.” Elphaba raised an eyebrow at this, “He’s of no use to me, don’t you worry, he’s just for show, proof that I can marry a man. No- I haven’t done this with anyone since we shared a bed on the way to the Emerald City.”

“Neither have I.” Elphaba’s other hand slipped around the back of Glinda’s neck, and she absentmindedly toyed with the soft golden hair at the base of her neck. “But you’re the only one I’d ever trust with a love like this.”

“A love like this? Do you mean the complete and utter devotion or the fact that we’re making out in a church after years of not seeing each other?”

“Hm- ‘making out’ doesn’t quite cover it all, love.” Elphaba gave a playfully wicked grin as she slid a fingertip into Glinda’s waiting heat. “You know we’re doing far more than that.”

“Wait-” Glinda bit back a gasp, fighting to maintain her composure. 

Elphaba withdrew her fingers the instant Glinda hesitated. 

“Look, as much as I want you- and believe me, I  _ really _ want you- I feel like right here and right now isn’t the best idea. I’m a public figure, you’re the most wanted criminal in all of Oz. The two of us being caught together in any context would be distastrous enough, but being caught fucking in a temple? Oh, the thrill of it all is so tempting, my dear, but I can’t agree to do this unless we go somewhere a bit more private.”

* * *

Elphaba was almost disappointed that she couldn’t make love to Glinda with the altar of her namesake as a backdrop. But Glinda was right- being caught together would have terrible consequences, it was much better to be in the safety of home- even if Elphaba’s home was little more than a dusty old attic. 

“You live here?” Glinda asked as she paced around the small room, still holding Elphaba’s hand.

“For now. Until I find somewhere safer. It’s not much, but it’s a roof over my head, which is good enough for the time being.”

“It could use a bit of decoration.” Glinda noted, “Maybe a painting on the north wall, a vase on the table… and there’s far too many cobwebs in here for my taste.”

“Glinda, my sweet, are you really going to waste so much time commenting on my taste in interior design? It’s barely more than an attic, it doesn’t have to be beautiful.” Elphaba slid her hands around Glinda’s waist, pulling her close. “Besides, all the beauty in the room is right in front of me.” She kissed Glinda, softly, sweetly. It was a cheesy sentiment, but she meant every word of it.

“Elphie,” Glinda whispered, running her hands up Elphaba’s back, sending shivers down her spine, “Kiss me like you mean it.”

So Elphaba did. 

She kissed Glinda until her lips ached, a clash of tongues and teeth, green hands tangled in gold hair. What was once a soft and gentle kiss was now a furiously hungry mess, and a beautiful mess at that.

They parted for an instant, and Elphaba took a fleeting look at Glinda, her blue eyes wide and sparkling, her lips curled into a smile. “I love you.”

Elphaba kissed her again, but when she reached for the clasp on the back of her dress, Glinda stepped back until she was next to the window, in the light of the moon.

She really did look like a goddess.

But Elphaba was still confused. “What’re you-”

“Hush.” Glinda tossed her hair over her shoulders. “Just watch.”

Elphaba had no energy in her to protest or question any further; she was far too enamored with Glinda’s beauty, with the way the moonbeams made her golden hair shimmer and the way her skin almost literally seemed to sparkle (was she wearing glitter?).

After a few seconds of awkward fumbling, Glinda managed to undo the clasp on the back of her own dress, clearly relieved that she had chosen such a simple garment.

Normally such a mundane task, Glinda made the removal of her clothes look like an art, like a dance- almost hypnotic in a way.

A few moments later, and Glinda was completely bare before her. Elphaba swallowed thickly, her heart racing in her chest. She didn’t realize how much she had missed this until she felt the familiar hot coil of anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

Glinda stepped out of the moonlight, shrinking the gap between her and Elphaba.“Sit, if you will.” Glinda placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Glinda sat on her lap, straddling her legs. Elphaba could feel her heat even through her clothes, an incredibly erotic sensation. She was practically immobilized by shock- it had been so long since she had done this, she didn’t even know where to begin.

“You can touch me, Elphaba.” Glinda said before leaning down to kiss her.

_ Touch. _

Elphaba had already memorized the taste of Glinda’s lips against her own, so she left- kissing her neck, relearning the taste of her smooth skin, pressing kiss after kiss to the side of her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin above her collarbone.

Glinda gasped audibly when Elphaba took a pink nipple into her mouth, toying with the other one under her thumb.

Elphaba’s other hand grasped the small of Glinda’s back, tracing circles over her creamy skin.

Feeling a bit more daring, Elphaba decided to try an old trick that Glinda had absolutely adored during their brief but intense relationship at Shiz. Carefully, as not to hurt her, Elphaba pulled her mouth away from Glinda’s breast, making sure her teeth grazed the sensitive skin there as she did so.

Glinda nearly screamed in delight, and Elphaba quickly kissed her, swallowing up all her moans as Glinda rocked her hips, trying to find some sort of purchase, some measure of relief. Elphaba could feel Glinda’s center against her through the fabric of her dress, even wetter than before.

Elphaba could tell Glinda was growing impatient, and frankly, she was tired of waiting too. She wrapped her arms around Glinda’s thighs and stood up before turning around and carefully setting Glinda on the bed.

She picked up exactly where she had left off, pressing kisses to the smooth plane of Glinda’s stomach.

Her hands came to rest on Glinda’s hips as she placed a kiss to the patch of skin right between her hips and her thighs.

Elphaba paused for a moment to reflect. 

Here she was, on her knees at the foot of the bed, with Glinda laid out before her in all her magnificent beauty.

If loving Glinda was a religion, then surely,  _ surely _ this would be the worship.

She traced a finger over Glinda’s folds, taking her sweet time simply admiring the sight she had gone so long without seeing.

“Goodness,” Elphaba laughed, “And I thought you were wet before.”

“This is what you do to me, love.”

“I’ve missed this.” Elphaba smiled as she dove in headfirst, refamiliarizing herself with the taste of her lover.

Her face buried between Glinda’s legs, Elphaba blindly reached up, clawing at the sheets until she finally found Glinda’s hand. 

Hand holding was a kind of intimacy that sex could never even compare to, and for that reason, Elphaba preferred to hold hands during their lovemaking whenever possible. It was almost a sort of subconscious reminder that no matter how messy or wild or rough their sex got, it was still Glinda she was with the whole time, and that simple emotional truth was enough to keep her happy.

“Elphie? Elphaba?”

“Yes?” Making eye contact from this angle was hard.

“Love me.” Even from her compromising angle, she could see Glinda’s eyes filling with tears.

“I  _ do _ love you.” Elphaba pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“Love me like you’re never going to leave me behind again.”

Elphaba knew exactly what she was referring to. They had made love on their way to the Emerald City all those years ago, only for Elphaba to leave her.

“But-”

Elphaba knew that tonight was by no means a permanent reunion; she knew that Glinda knew it too.

“I don’t care what the future holds. Love me like you’re never going to leave me, and fuck me like it’s the last day of our lives.”

“Both?”

“Yes- and don’t say it’s impossible, I know what you can do.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me, my dear.” Elphaba pressed a long, languid lick across Glinda’s center, then another, before focusing her attention on her clit.

Reluctantly, Elphaba let go of Glinda’s hand, using it to steady Glinda’s hips as she thrust one finger and then another deep inside Glinda, all the while furiously licking away at her pearl.

After giving her an opportunity and a few strokes to adjust, Elphaba slipped in a third finger, sliding in fully in one go.

Glinda moaned above her, quite a lewd sound for someone that she subconsciously considered a minor deity.

Slowly, Elphaba began to move inside her, carefully thrusting with three fingers, easing up on her vigorous attack on Glinda’s clit.

“Holy fuck…” Glinda sighed, rocking her hips, practically begging Elphaba to curl her fingers up and in to where she needed them most.

Eager to please her lover, Elphaba slid her fingers against Glinda a few more times, a bit faster, before curling up into that sweet spot, continuing to tease her clit all the while.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Elphaba mumbled against Glinda’s folds, feeling her tighten up at her words, so close now… “I don’t know how I managed to go so long without you.”

Glinda was above her, a trembling mess. “Elphie, I’m.. I’m so close.

With a stupidly beautiful grin that Glinda couldn’t even see, Elphaba whispered, “I love you.”

That was all it took. One last flick of the clit, one final push into her core, and Glinda was absolutely gone.

Seconds passed, but they felt like minutes, hours even.

Elphaba used her clean hand to hold Glinda’s, reconnecting them.

Carefully, Elphaba withdrew her fingers from inside Glinda, rubbing a few slow circles around her clit in an effort to bring her down from her high more smoothly.

“Did you want me to-” Glinda raised an eyebrow, clearly curious if any reciprocation was needed.

“Not right now. I just need you by my side, and that’s all I really need to be happy. If we’re still up for it, you can return the favor in the morning.”

“That’s fair.”Glinda crawled under the blankets, and Elphaba followed suit, They laid down, Elphaba tucked in Glinda’s embrace. “I love you so much, Elphie.”

“I love you too.”

For what felt like the first time that night, there was a silence.

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Glinda. I didn’t consider how much that would hurt you, how much it would hurt  _ us _ .”

“Don’t be sorry. You did what you had to do. And honestly, I’d say being apart for so long makes the reunion all the sweeter.”

“It truly does.” Glinda pressed a kiss to Elphaba’s forehead. “Say, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you ask for when you pray to Saint Glinda?”

“I mean…” Elphaba blushed, “I ask for shelter, for comfort, for happiness.”

“Has Saint Glinda ever answered your prayers?”

“She has now,” Elphaba snuggled in further to Glinda and sighed contentedly. “She certainly has now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! Comments and reviews are always apprectiated!
> 
> go follow my tumblr:
> 
> main: yeee-haw  
wicked: two-gay-witches


End file.
